En tu cara
by I can hear the screams tonight
Summary: Algunos pensamientos no se deberian de contar...
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos! Bien, vengo con una pequeñísimas historia (como siempre -___-U), espero que les guste, solo se me ocurrió y pff! Salió n.n jeje

**Disclaimer : Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del señor Masashi Kishimoto, de lo contrario Hatake Kakashi seria mío…**

¿Acaso eres siempre tan tierna? Esa sonrisa hermosa y tu notorio sonrojo cuando notas el peso de mi mirada en ti, simplemente eres…perfecta…

Si, endemoniadamente perfecta, esos sensuales y carnosos labios, esas curvas maravillosas, quisiera poder seguirlas con mis manos y saborearlas con mi lengua…demonios, creo que necesitare un baño de agua bien helada, no quisiera que alguien me viera en una penosa situación…vaya…la luna resplandece con superioridad esta noche, me recuerdan a eso cálidos ojos…tan grandes…tan incitantes…

Estúpido árbol, ¿Por qué tuve que escoger el más alto?...en fin, ¿Qué importa? Soy un shinobi y uno de los mejores debo decir, un salto y todo se arregla.

Me despojo de mis ropas y me adentro al pequeño lago que se encuentra en medio del bosque…si…esta refrescante agua calmara mis ansias…al menos por ahora, comienzo a relajarme y de pronto un crujido y un quejido de sorpresa, volteo con tranquilidad, no es necesario precipitarse, conozco perfectamente la presencia de ella…

Comienzo a salir del agua y dejo que ella me vea exactamente como bien al mundo…ja, que se acostumbre, sonrío ladinamente y camino hacia ella, después de todo mi ropa se encuentra justo a su lado.

-Go…gomen Uchiha-san…- Habla mientras su dulce voz se vuelve más temblorosa de lo normal, no la culpo, siendo ella tan tímida y yo completamente desnudo…

-Sabes Hyuuga…- Me detengo a su lado y me le acerco a su oído -…me gustaría ver en tu cara…- olfateo su aroma -…el placer reflejado cuando te haga mía...

-¡N..nani! – Grito Hinata mientras los colores subían y cambiaban de tono con una rapidez que me asombro, sonreí de manera triunfante y me vesti, me hubiese gustado quedarme a satisfacer mi curiosidad pero una misión me lo impedía.

La miro por última vez antes de marcharme, está en shock, la expresión en su rostro es única…tendré que ver que tanto puede cambiar esa expresión…pero lo averiguare cuando vuelva…

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA :**

Espero que les haya gustado, espero poder subir alguna otra historia (mas larga -____-U) muy pronto, bueno cuídense!

Merezco review?


	2. Chapter 2

Hooola a toodos ! Aqui les traigo una continuacion que muchos me han pedido, aun no esta completa (y no es muy larga para variar -_-U), el proximo capitulo sera el definitivo jojo !... En fin, ahi les va. Saludos !

**Disclaimer : Los personajes de Naruto son del señor Masashi Kishimoto, de lo contrario Kakashi Hatake seria total y absolutamente de mi pertenencia...jojo -w-**

Narracion

-Dialogos-

_Recuuerdos_

o

oo

**= La curiosidad mato al Gato =**

oo

o

Al fin podía ver las puertas de la villa, necesito un buen descanso, la misión había sido de lo más tranquila, a pesar de haber tenido que soportar a la zorra caprichosa que ese viejo rico tiene por hija, y ese adinerado que disque quería protección…patético… ¿Acaso creía que no me daría cuenta? Sus delirios de persecución no eran más que un pretexto para que su "linda" hijita pudiera tener una oportunidad conmigo, otra adolescente histérica que no me deja en paz…todas son iguales…todas menos una…

El recuerdo de nuestro último encuentro me viene a la mente

_-Sabes Hyuuga…- Me detengo a su lado y me le acerco a su oído -…me gustaría ver en tu cara…- olfateo su aroma -…el placer reflejado cuando te haga mía..._

_-¡N...nani! – Grito Hinata mientras los colores subían y cambiaban de tono con una rapidez que me asombro_

Jeje…aun no he satisfecho mi curiosidad…

Cruzo la puerta que da entrada a Konoha encontrándome con Izumo y Kotetsu, están tan concentrados discutiendo, seguramente por alguna tontería, que ni siquiera se dan cuenta de mi presencia…me da igual, para lo que me importa, lo único que quiero hacer es llegar con la hokage, entregarle mi reporte y descansar unas cuantas horas, esa maldita chiquilla sí que era escandalosa…

La torre de la hokage estaba muy ajetreada, parece que los exámenes a chunnin estaban muy cerca, mejor, así Tsunade solo recibiría me reporte y me dejaría ir sin ninguna pregunta por hacer.

Me adentro a su oficina, no toco la puerta ya esta se encontraba abierta, Tsunade estaba inmersa en unos documentos pero es más que obvio que notó mi presencia

-Tsunade-sama…mi reporte…- Hablo sin mayor ceremonia mientras le entrego los papeles.

-Vaya…te tardaste bastante, parece que el anciano de verdad quería complacer a su hija…- Me mira con sus ojos lascivos… ¡kuso! Maldita vieja, así que ella lo sabía.

-Hmp…- Es lo único que atino a decir, si, para mí eso una palabra…

-¡Jajaja! Lo siento Sasuke, pero el anciano estaba muy mortificado y no podía negarme, tenía una deuda muy grande con él y además, digamos que es un pequeño cobro de mi parte por tu traición…- Termina de decir muy sonriente, bien, me rindo, solo quiero largarme.

Salgo de su oficina tranquilamente pero por dentro sentía mucha frustración, en fin ¿Qué más da?

Iba tan distraído por la calle que no me di cuenta en el momento que choque con alguien, nadie sufrió ningún daño, pero pronto descubrí quien era esa persona, era ella…Tocó su cabeza por inercia y llevo su blanca mirada hacia mí, me vió e inmediatamente su rostro cambio del color pálido a uno rojo, je…supongo que ella también recordaba nuestro encuentro y sobre todo las cosas que le dije.

-U...chiha-san…- Tartamudeo mientras juntaba sus dedos índices con nerviosismo, algo tan característico de ella.

Sonrío de manera triunfante, de alguna u otra forma causaba algo en ella y eso me agradaba.

-Yo…l-lo s-sien-to, n-no q-que…- Empezó por decir sus bellos labios

-Hyuuga…- la interrumpí –…mi curiosidad es muy grande sabes…- me le acerco peligrosamente - …y aun no la he satisfecho

Esto la tomo por sorpresa ya que abrió sus ojos como platos, pero supongo que ya se lo esperaba…

-¿Cu-curiosidad? – Pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa - y-yo creo q-que l-la cu-curiosi-dad ma-mato al gato…- Termino agachando su rostro, de pronto sus pies eran demasiado interesantes para ella…

Bien, ahora la sorpresa era de mi parte, enarque una ceja y torcí una sonrisa ¿Qué era eso? ¿Acaso estaba aceptando lo que significaba mi "curiosidad"? me incline un poco hacia ella y pude percibir su ligero aroma a lavanda

-¿Eso qué significa Hyuuga?- Le cuestione, pero luego llego Ino llamándola, note como Hinata se relajaba un poco.

-Oi Hinata, tenemos que irnos, las chicas nos esperan, la frentona está desesperada tiene que contarnos algo importante y… ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Cuándo llegaste? – Hablo de manera sonriente Ino, así que tenía algo que hacer, en fin, mi curiosidad podía esperar un poco más.

-Hoy- Conteste de manera seca

-Jaja, tan cálido como siempre Sasuke-kun…ne, vamos Hinata ya todas están en casa de Sakura…- Se quejo mientras jalaba una de sus delicadas manos

-Hai Ino-chan…n-nos vemos U-chiha-san…- Se despidió de manera amable

Que más quedaba, iría a casa y descansaría. Iba camino al distrito Uchiha, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Qué habrá querido decir? Esta vez mi curiosidad no me dejaba tranquilo, maldición…

Llegue a mi casa y me dispuse a ducharme, una vez limpio me dirigí hacia mi habitación, me tumbe en la cama, trate de dormir sin embargo mi cabeza estaba hecha una maraña de ideas y mientras recordaba sus hermosos labios tartamudeando ante mí las ansias de hacerla mía crecieron, era deliciosa la forma en que se sonrojaba, Kami, tenía que verla, pero demonios, hoy estaría en casa de Sakura con tooodas esas kunoichis chismosas que tiene por amigas, qué más da, voy, me asomo por la ventana, la veo y me retiro, así de fácil.

Me levanto de la cama y me encamino hacia la casa de Sakura, observo que la luz de una de las habitaciones esta encendida, deduzco que ahí se encuentran y subo con toda la precaución posible, no quisiera que me descubrieran y pensaran cosas que no son, yo solo voy por Hinata.

Me acerco todo lo posible a la ventana y me asomo, ahí estaba, como todas, en pijama, al parecer dormirían ahí…sin embargo, ella era la más hermosa de todas, ese pijama me daba mucho para que mi imaginación volara, maldición una ducha helada no clamara esto…

-¡NANI! Sakura maldita zorra ¿Cómo que estas embarazada? ¿Naruto ya lo sabe?- Grito Ino, bien eso me saco de mis cavilaciones, no es que me importase mucho pero su escándalo no podía ignorarse tan fácilmente y mucho menos el hecho de que el bebe era del dobe, así que ya andaban…

-¡Cállate cerda! No hables tan alto…- Dijo la pelirosa mientras se aseguraba que de nadie en su casa lo había escuchado – No…aun no lo sabe, pero no sé como decírselo y mucho menos como lo tomara…

-S-sakura-chan, Naruto-kun es muy buena persona, y a-aceptara gustoso el hecho que tendrán un bebe…- Dijo tranquilamente mi hermosa Hinata.

-Hina-chan tiene razón Sakura…- Hablo Tenten – Naruto es un baka pero no es un desalmado, el te quiere y seguramente amara mucho el hecho de que estas embarazada…eso te lo apuesto

-Creo que tienen razón, aunque creo que la que me matara será mi madre…- Hablo un poco temerosa mientras deformaba la cara de tan solo imaginárselo

-Bien…asunto arreglado – Hablo Ino – Cambiando de tema, Hinata ¿Qué hacías hoy con Sasuke-kun?

Bien, eso sí que me interesaba

-Y-yo…etto…- Se sonrojo y junto sus índices de nuevo

-¿El Uchiha?- Hablo Temari, si, ella también estaba, al parecer había venido por lo de los exámenes…

-Además, tú ya no tartamudeas tanto Hinata ¿Qué te paso? – Pregunto curiosa Ino

-Aquí hay gato encerrado- Pensó en voz alta Sakura

-Ne…- Ino movió a Hinata con su codo mientras ponía ese rostro ladino que la caracterizaba en cuanto a perversión se trataba - ¿Te gusta Sasuke-kun?

Hinata se puso demasiado roja y todas sonrieron

-Hina-chan, no lo niegues, por tu reacción podemos decir que si

-Pero ¿Cómo? Tu casi no te llevas con el- Pregunto Sakura

-Eso que tiene frentona…Sasuke-kun es un chico apuesto y extremadamente sexy ¿Cómo no le va a gustar?

-¡Cerda! Mas respeto, tú tienes al baka de Sai

-¡Mas respeto para ti frentona! No le llames baka a mi Sai- Respondió molesta Ino

-Bueno ya basta – Intervino Temari – Hinata, si te gusta no hay problema pero…

-¿Tu le gustas a él? – Termino de decir Tenten

-Pues…eso habrá que a-averiguarlo…- Dijo mientras disimuladamente volteaba hacia la ventana, incitándolo, maldición, sabía que estaba ahí, ¡Kami! Casi me caigo del tejado de la impresión, de no haber sido yo me hubiera sonrojado creo que es verdad lo que dicen "la curiosidad mato al gato", me repuse y le lance otra mirada, retándola, ella se sonrojo y volvió su mirada a sus amigas…

Averígualo preciosa, _este gato te estará esperando…_

_oooo  
_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA :**

No me maten ! Se que les debo un lemon, pero ya el ultimo capitulo sera (que es el proximo -w-) espero no tardarme mucho, pero no creo ya que ya estoy de vacaciones ! jojo ! Bueno, cuidense y nos vemos pronto

Siiiiiiiiiiiii ! a dominar al mundoo ! Digo ! escribir lemons ! digo ! a escribir SasuHina !

Merezco Review ?


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos ! Waaaaa ! Tarde mas de lo que esperaba, fuck ! no crei que escribir este lemon me llevara tanto, pero bueno, espero que les guste, si no pues ya saben, haganmelo saber, con confianzaaa ! Que sea una obsesa psicopata no quiere decir que no podamos ser compaaash -o-

**Disclaimer : Los personajes de Naruto son del señor Masashi Kishimoto, de lo contrario Hatake Kakashi sera total y absolutamente de mi propiedad, mioo !**

.

Narracion

-Dialogos-

_Recuerdos_

.

...

_"Porque la mejor forma de librarse de la tentacion es...cayendo en ella" (1)  
_

_-Oscar Wilde-_

_..._

_..._

_._

_._

_._

**= Tentaciones =**_  
_

.

.

El cielo y el infierno habían confabulado en mi contra, tuve que salir corriendo porque si no mis ansias hubiesen hecho que me llevara a Hinata en ese momento a la cama…maldición, debí haberlo hecho…

Entro a mi habitación y comienzo a dar vueltas desesperado, de verdad que lo que había escuchado hace unos momentos me había descolocado sobre manera, Hinata…Hinata…eres…eres mi tentación…

.

.

_-Kyaaa ¡Chicas! Hay que jugar a "Verdad o Reto" – Volvió a gritar la escandalosa de Ino, y una vez más, sacándome de mis cavilaciones…_

_-¡Que bajes la voz cerda! Entiende que mis padres están dormidos…- Reprendió Sakura, poniendo esa cara de pocos amigos._

_-Mira quién habla frente de marquesina, tú también gritaste…- Respondió Ino_

_-Ya basta, parecen un par de mocosas inmaduras- Hablo la de la arena – Ya me tienen harta…_

_-Si ya basta…hay que jugar…- Dijo en tono alegre Tenten_

_-Hai- Contesto tiernamente mi hermosa Hinata…porque si, es mía…_

_Sakura trajo una botella de la cocina y se dispusieron a girarla, bien, era el momento de retirarme, ya no tenía nada que estar haciendo ahí, ver jugar a un grupo de kunoichis no era algo que me interesara y…_

_-¡Hinata!- Gritaron al unísono…ok…me interesaba…_

_-¿Verdad o Reto?- Pregunto Temari_

_-Verdad…- Contesto sin vacilar mientras mostraba una dulce sonrisa_

_-Bien…- Comenzó a pensar Temari- … ¿Cuál es tu mayor tentación?_

_De pronto, todo quedo en silencio, todas a la espera de la respuesta que Hinata daría, incluso yo deje por un momento de respirar. Entonces pude ver como sus delicados dedos se juntaba y un sonrojo enorme aparecía en su rostro_

_-P-pues…y-yo…m-mi ma-mayor t-ten-tación e-es…-Se detuvo un instante y volvió su mirada hacia la ventana, el rosa se convirtió en un rojo que le llego hasta las orejas y regreso su mirada hacia sus amigas-…pues…be-besar a U-chiha-san_

_-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- chillaron las demás_

_._

_.  
_

Sí, eso me había descolocado, Hinata, mi hermosa Hinata, definitivamente tu eres mi mayor tentación.

Habían pasado ya varios días desde aquella noche y no había podido verla, supongo que la vieja la había mandado a alguna misión, en fin, iré a entrenar, tal vez con eso me libere un poco de esta tensión que comienza a hacer mella en mi cuerpo.

Maldición, aun con dos horas de entrenamiento, mi cuerpo cansado y ¿saben qué? Mis ansias no se van, crecen cada vez que pienso en ella, lo cual pasa cada cinco segundos. Me tumbo sobre la hierba y dejo que la brisa refresque un poco mi sudoroso cuerpo.

Así pasó un rato y me dispuse a volver a casa, debía darme una ducha; pero oh sorpresa Hinata estaba en el mercado junto con Ino, así que me acerque un poco…

-¡Kyaa! Gracias Hina-chan por ayudarme con esto de la cena para mi Sai-kun- Decía una alegre Ino

-Nandemonai Ino-chan- Respondió Hinata –Ne...Ino, ¿podrías ir a buscar un poco de tofu?

-Hai hai- canturreo contenta la rubia

Ino fue por lo encargado y decidí que Hinata debía saber de mi presencia en lugar, así que llegue por detrás y me pegue a su cuerpo…

-Hyuuga…- le hable al oído y tome su mano al momento que ella tomaba una berenjena, pude sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba al suave y cálido contacto de mi aliento en su cuello-…tu tentación es besarme…- se quedo quieta, escuchándome- …demo, yo hare más que eso…

Bese fugazmente su cuello y percibí como temblaba, tuve que luchar contra mí mismo para poder alejarme de ahí, Ino regresaba…

Corrí hacia el distrito Uchiha tan rápido como pude, no habría sido gran problema de no haber tenido que pelear con la idea de regresar y traer a Hinata conmigo. Como han de suponer fui directo hacia el baño.

Bien, debía dormir, de lo contrario seguiría pensando en hacer mía a Hinata, pero maldición, no podía dormir, la tensión sexual entre nosotros crecía y ya no veía el momento en que mi sueño se realizara…

De pronto siento como alguien se acerca, estaba tan inmerso en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta hasta que se encontraba en la entrada, tocaron la puerta y mi corazón se acelero, era ella…

Tenía que comprobarlo, no quería que mi mente me jugara una mala pasada, me levante de la cama e hice el recorrido hacia la puerta, fue el camino más largo que hice en toda mi vida…

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba ella, con ese sonrojo instalado en sus mejillas y esa sonrisa tierna con su característico juntar de dedos

-Hinata…- Solté rompiendo el silencio - …pasa

-U-chiha-san…yo…- comenzó a hablar pero la interrumpí

-Sasuke…llámame Sasuke…- torcí una sonrisa y continué-…porque en toda la noche es lo único que dirás…

Hinata se sonrojo, sin embargo se acerco a mi me paso sus brazos por el cuello de manera tímida

Ambos sabíamos a que había venido, ella se dejo besar mientras yo le quitaba la chamarra y metía las manos bajo su blusa, me despojo de mi camisa y la recargue en la pared, devorándola…kami…solo tú sabes cuánto tiempo había estado esperando por esto…

Atrapo con sus piernas mi cintura y se aferró a mí mientras yo la llevaba a la habitación, le besaba el cuello y ella gemía con placer; me senté en la cama con ella en mis piernas, ella besándome mientras yo le quitaba el sostén dejando libres a mi vista esos hermosos senos, ella por inercia trato de cubrirse pero parece que lo pensó y en su lugar paso sus suaves manos por mi pecho, subiendo hacia mis hombros, abrazándome y acariciándome la espalda…

En ese momento sentí una calidez inigualable, eso sin contar el estremecimiento que tuve al percibir el suave contacto de sus pezones erectos sobre mi pecho; la estruje entre mis brazos y pude escuchar un pequeño jadeo de su parte, la acosté en mi cama y me dedique a prestarle atención a esos blancos y enormes senos, en ese momento me pregunte como es que lograba ocultar su figura entre toda esa ropa…

Pronto escuche como empezaba a gemir ante mis caricias, eso me excito aun mas, subí hacia sus labios y los bese con hambre, tenía mucha hambre de ella así que tenía que comérmela entera. Comencé a descender mis manos para retirarle las bragas pero me encontraba tan extasiado que no pude hacer más que romperlas, pegó un gritillo de reproche pero volví a hacer contacto entre nuestros labios de manera salvaje, mordisqueé sus labios y pronto pude sentir como sus manos trataban, en un torpe intento, por retirar mis pantalones, pronto entendí su punto, no estábamos en las mismas condiciones así que me retire un poco y le concedí el derecho de quitármelos.

Pude sentir como se detuvo por un momento al percibir mi erección entre los bóxers, sin embargo ella siguió con su labor, su timidez la delataba, aunque debo reconocer que tiene convicción.

Admito que la idea de ser su primer hombre me encanta…y no estaría mal ser el único…

Hinata comenzó a retirar mis bóxers y sus ojos reflejaron la sorpresa de ver mi miembro, la volví a empujar y otra vez quede encima de ella, sintiéndola…_queriéndola_…

Baje mi mano hacia su intimidad y me encontré con su calidez, estaba muy húmeda y yo demasiado excitado, no podría aguantar mucho, pero debía prepararla para lo que seguía.

Introduje delicadamente dos de mis dedos y los moví con suavidad, no quería lastimarla. Es curioso, nunca me preocupe si lastimaba a alguien, pero Hinata es tan frágil, tan dulce, tan tierna que me da la sensación de protegerla

-Sa-suke-kun…- Susurro con dificultad. ¡Oh Kami! Que delicia escucharla llamarme así…

Retire mis dedos y me acomodé entre sus piernas, ella me abrazó con fuerza mientras yo la penetraba, mire su rostro sonrojado y vi como unas lagrimas caían por sus ojos, ahora apretados por el dolor.

-Shh…tranquila…ya pasara…- Le hable mientras retiraba esas lágrimas

Pasaron unos minutos en lo que ella se acostumbraba, no sé como aguante, era deliciosamente estrecha y caliente, entonces ella se movió acomodándose debajo de mi pero ese pequeño movimiento me tomo por sorpresa y jadié, Hinata lo notó y comenzó a mover sus caderas, incitándome…

Eso me indicó que ya estaba lista

Empecé a embestirla, al principio fue de manera lenta, pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo nuestros movimientos fueron siendo más rápidos. La fricción de nuestros cuerpos era tal que ya no podía pensar, nuestras respiraciones eran aceleradas y no dejábamos de decir nuestros nombres…

-mmm…Sasuke-kun…- Gimio Hinata al momento de llegar a su clímax

-aaaarg….Hinata…-Gruñí cuando llegue al mío

Me recargue en su cuerpo tratando de no aplastarla con mi peso, bese su hombro y salí de ella, acomodándome a su lado. Hinata se abrazo a mi pecho y yo la estreche con afecto, definitivamente esto se iba a repetir. Ambos caímos dormidos casi al instante.

.

.

Y pues, heme aquí, en una fresca mañana de verano, con Hinata dormida a mi lado…

-¿Sasuke-kun?- Balbucea mientras abre sus ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz.

-Hmp- Atino a responder mientras la abrazo.

-¿Q-qué hora es? – Pregunta con preocupación en la voz.

-Las ocho…- digo de forma seca

-¡Oh no! Neji-niisan me matará…- Se levanta buscando toda su ropa, je, tardará un rato en hallarla toda, la dejamos regada. Sonrío ladinamente mientras los recuerdos de la noche anterior me llegan, me levanto aún desnudo y la abrazo por la espalda.

Se tensa pero deja que la acaricie, soltando un suspiro…

-No pretendo detenerte…- Comienzo a hablar -…solo quería decirte…- sigo mientras rozo sus labios con mis manos-…que tu cara es linda cuando gritas mi nombre ahogada en placer…- Termino mientras beso su cuello y me alejo hacia el baño, dejándola con un enorme sonrojo.

Si, definitivamente esto se repetirá con tal de ver esa cara otra vez…

.

.

...

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA :**

(1)** : **Jeje ! esta frase es mi lema, siempre lo he dicho y creo que es muy cierta, claro que cada quien tendra su opinion por supuesto n.n**  
**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, con mucho cariño para ustedes, espero volver saber de ustedes con otro fic, que supongo que sera mas pronto de lo que piensan (siii ! vacacioneeees ! jojo !) Pues cuidense y hasta pronto

Matt ne!

Merezco Review ?


End file.
